


Fearless

by wolfhousebrigade



Series: Genderfluid Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Steve, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhousebrigade/pseuds/wolfhousebrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<br/>In a storm in my best dress</p><p>Fearless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> ... i know what youre thinking, and yes, its that sappy.

Stevie has changed dresses four different times today. Bucky is going crazy because he thinks she looks drop dead gorgeous in anything. Her hair is still a little bit wavy from their shared bath earlier. He can’t keep his fingers out of it, and with her not being able to sit still for ten minutes, he’s going nuts. So he grabs her hand the next time she exits their bedroom. He guides her to the door and into the elevator, and down into Tony’s private garage. He texted Tony a few minutes earlier to let him know he was taking one of the cars. He held a car door open for Stevie. She gives him a look like _he’s_ the crazy one or something.

 

 _There's somethin' bout the way_  
 _The street looks when it's just rained_  
 _There's a glow off the pavement_  
 _Walk me to the car_  
 _And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_  
 _In the middle of the parking lot_  
  
 

He turns on the radio when the get far enough out of the city. He spares a glance over at her. She’s wearing that yellow dress he loves so much. The one with the thicker straps and the wrapped look around her chest and the white built in slip that peeks out when she stands on her tip toes to reach something. She has on weaved heeled sandals with little flowers between her big toe and the rest of the toes. She’s wearing brown mascara and the strawberry lip gloss he loves to kiss off of her.

 

_We're drivin' down the road_   
_I wonder if you know_   
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_   
_But you're just so cool_   
_Run your hands through your hair_   
_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

 

They’ve been driving for an hour when the song comes on. He smiles when the opening chords play and pulls into an abandoned parking lot. Bucky pulls her out of the car and turns the radio up a little more. He hauls her in close and they sway to the song.

 

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_   
_You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless_   
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_   
_In a storm in my best dress, Fearless_

 

It starts to rain and she looks into his eyes. “This is crazy you know.”

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, probably.”

They sway for a while. Enjoying the feeling of rain across their shoulders, sharing slow kisses and pressing their foreheads together. Bucky can’t tell if the runny mascara is tears or rain at this point but he keeps trying to get his Stevie closer. Trying to communicate how much he loves her without words.

 

 _So baby drive slow_  
 _‘Til we run out of road in this one horse town_  
 _I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_  
 _You put your eyes on me_  
 _In this moment now capture it remember it_  


“Buck,” she smiles when he starts murmuring along with the words.

“Stevie,” he smiles.

 

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_   
_You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless_   
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_   
_In a storm in my best dress, Fearless_

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_   
_my hands shake_   
_I'm not usually this way but_   
_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_   
_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless._

 

“Kiss me, you jerk.”

“Punk.”

 

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_   
_You take my hand and drag me head first_   
_Fearless_   
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_   
_In a storm in my best dress_   
_Fearless_

**Author's Note:**

> wowie two fics in two days where is this coming from


End file.
